The Love Of Her Life
by TGWWS
Summary: When Ferb left for England two years ago, Isabella struggled to cope. Now, she's in England, cheering him on, but will something else happen. Ferbella story featuring Liverpool FC.
1. The Beginning

****AN: Hey guys, this is my first story on the site. It's also my first Ferbella story as well. Anyway, most of this story is set in England, mainly the city of Liverpool, but I won't reveal why. Plus, Jurgen Klopp will make a cameo, as well as some of the Liverpool players, just cause it's my story. Anyway R &R please, hope you like it!****

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas & Ferb, Swampy & Marsh do. Also, I do not own Liverpool FC or any of its affiliates, nor do I have control over transfers, cause if I did, I would bring in some decent players, like Gotze. Anyway, on with the story!**

THE LOVE OF HER LIFE (A Ferbella Story)

 ** **ISABELLA****

Isabella had just stepped off the plane from Danville, when she was hit by a hot breeze. _Very weird weather for England,_ she thought. She had travelled to Liverpool with the Flynn-Fletcher family (excluding Candace, who was in Spain on her honeymoon with Jeremy) to see Ferb, who moved away from the gang two years ago when Liverpool FC offered him a trial. Since then, Ferb had won the U15 twice, as well as the U21 twice, one of them as captain. Then, just a few days ago, Phineas got a call from Ferb. Isabella was in the living room with Linda and Lawrence, watching Wipeout USA, when Phineas came running into the room!

"MOM, DAD, WE NEED TO GET TO ENGLAND NOW!" he shouted, with a hint of excitement in his voice and a huge grin on his face. _He looks so cute_ , Isabella thought. Then she erased those images from her head. _Get over him, Isa. He's dating Adyson now!_ Isabella sighed. Her former crush, Phineas, had started dating Adyson when Ferb left for England, which was unfortunate timing for Isabella. When Phineas rejected her advances in the past, it was Ferb who was there to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She still spoke to Ferb over the phone, but the time differences were the reason why they would talk once a month at most. That, plus the endless training sessions. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Linda spoke. "Why, Phineas?" was Linda's question. "Ferb's been on the phone. He's being called up to the first-team for the game against Arsenal on Sunday. He wants us to be there, so he's booked four tickets" was Phineas' reply.

The whole family, including Isabella, was shocked. _ _Ferb's been called up to the first-team?__ was Isabella's first thought. _YAY! I CAN GO SEE FERB PLAY!_ Then she remembered that Ferb had booked four tickets, one for each member of the Flynn-Fletcher family, which meant that she wouldn't be able to see Ferb in action! "Is he still on the phone?" she said, looking sad. "Yeah. Do you wanna talk to him, Isa?" said Phineas. Isabella nodded her head, and ran to the phone. _Ferb better have a good reason for not inviting me!_ she thought to herself as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Ferb" she said. "Hello, Bella" was the reply. Isabella started to smile. It was her normal reaction when Ferb called her that. "So, I heard you got picked for the first-team game against Arsenhole?" she said. She couldn't pronounce the actual name of the team. It sounded so strange. Ferb chuckled "You mean Arsenal? Yes, I got picked. Apparently, the gaffer said that because of my success in the youth teams, he would give me a chance to prove myself on the big stage!" Isabella was trying to contain her excitement for her best friend, but then remembered about the tickets. "Ferb, Phineas said there was only four tickets booked, meaning your family are the only ones who get to see you. Why not me?" She asked sadly. "Isabella" was the reply from the phone. "One of those tickets is for you!" Isabella stood up straight. "What?" was her reply. "One of the tickets is for you. I checked with Candace, but she can't make it due to her honeymoon with Jeremy. And before you go asking your mother if you can go, I already asked her, and she said yes." Ferb said, with his usual smooth tone. Isabella was so happy at this point that she wanted to scream yes and punch her fists in the air, but she managed to contain herself. "Well then, I'd better start packing." was her reply. "Yes, you should. The plane leaves tomorrow". _WAIT, WHAT!_ "Excuse me?" Isabella managed. "The Arsenal game is on Sunday, plus I want to spend some time with you, and introduce you to some of my teammates." Ferb replied. Isabella looked at the calendar. Today was Monday! _I'll have the whole week with Ferb,_ she thought. "Okay, see you soon, Ferb" she replied happily. "Bye, Isabella" said Ferb, before he hung up. "So, are you coming or not" said a voice behind her. Isabella spun round in shock to see Lawrence standing behind her! "Yes" was all Isabella could say.

And now, here she was, in Liverpool, heading to collect her bags. Once the gang got through security and got their bags, they looked around the arrival's lounge. It was here that they saw a sign saying "Flynn-Fletcher family" on it with neat hand-writing, and a bird on each corner of the sign. The family, plus Isabella, headed towards the sign, where they were greeted by a young man in a nice suit, with the same bird on the pocket. _Weird,_ thought Isabella. The young man looked at the gang and said "Ferb Fletcher's family, I presume?" Phineas struggled to keep a straight face due to the accent of the man, although the young man did not notice this. "Yes, we are" Lawrence replied. "And who might you be?" he asked. "My name is Brad Smith, I'm one of Ferb's teammates at Liverpool. I come from Australia" was the young man's reply, before he added "Ferb says he's sorry he couldn't make it here, but the gaffer has kept him back with the first-team for some extra training". A puzzled look fell on the family's face, and they all stared at Lawrence. "The gaffer is the manager of the club" Lawrence said. The family, including Isabella, took this information in, and then nodded. Lawrence looked back at Brad. "Okay Mr. Smith, where are we going?" he asked. Brad looked at the family and smiled. "Our first stop is Melwood!"

As the car turned into Melwood, Isabella gasped at the size of the place. "This is huge" she said. Phineas had the same look on his face as well, and Linda was struggling to take it all in. In the driver's seat, Brad smiled at the three Americans/Mexican and said, "If you think this is big, wait until you see Anfield". All three of them turned to look at Brad, and then at Lawrence. But before they could speak, Brad parked the car up. "Right, now there are a few rules at Melwood. One, no flash photography, as it'll put the players off. Two, please refrain from asking for the player's autographs. You are lucky to be allowed in here, since Melwood is closed to the public during training. Three, do not go into the changing room's or the manager's office. They're out of bounds. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. Brad smiled. "Well then. Oh, I almost forgot, Ferb asked me to give you a guided tour of Melwood" By the looks on the family's faces, they were eager to get started. "Will Ferb be joining us?" asked Isabella. "I'm afraid not, miss. He's still training with the first-team. They need to be on top form against Arsenal" Brad said, sadly. "Oh..." muttered Isabella, with a sad look on her face, although no-one noticed. "Well then, let the guided tour begin" said Brad, as they all stepped out of the car.

After the guided tour of Melwood was over, Brad took them out onto the training field. The family stopped immediately and stared. All of the Liverpool teams were training at Melwood today. This made Phineas look at Brad and ask, "Hey, if everyone is training, how come you're not?". Brad just smiled and said "I've got an injury". Phineas, satisfied with the answer, turned back to training. Isabella, however, was scanning the field. Looking for just one person. _Where are you, Ferb?,_ she wondered. Then she saw him, on the field to the right. Ferb. Isabella started feeling something weird in her stomach, but she dismissed it as nerves. Isabella looked closer, and saw how beautiful he had become. _Wow!_ , she thought, that weird feeling in her stomach starting up again. But she ignored it, and just kept looking at Ferb. He caught a glimpse of her, winked, and then darted off down his field, running past his teammates before putting the ball into the back of the net. It was at this point that Isabella lost sight of him as he was mobbed by 4 other teammates. Then she heard a whistle, which made her snap out of her trance. "Alright, that's enough training today. Go get a shower. I'll see you in the morning" she heard a voice say. She figured this to be a German accent, seeing she had heard one before when she was chasing Phineas in Paris. Immediately, the players on Ferb's pitch started heading towards them, Ferb being one of them. _This must be a dream! It has to be. Ferb can't be that good-looking!,_ she thought. Before she could do anything about it, her feet started moving towards Ferb. Ferb caught her and started walking towards her as well. As soon as they were in range, Isabella grabbed Ferb and pulled him into one mighty hug. Ferb hugged her back, and they remained like that for a minute or two, before they pulled apart. Ferb just looked at Isabella and said "Nice to see you too, Bella". The Flynn-Fletchers then went to hug Ferb, before letting go after a minute or two. Ferb just stood there and smiled. "It's nice to see you all again. I'm going to have a shower and get changed. I'll meet you out front". The gang nodded their heads, before Ferb turned to Brad. "Thanks for getting them here, Brad. I owe you one" he said. Brad just smiled. "I'll hold you to that, Ferb". They both laughed before Ferb headed off to the locker room.

After Ferb had got changed and met the gang at the front of Melwood, he smiled. Brad was with them too, seeing that their luggage was still in his car. Ferb looked at them and smiled. "Right, then, you guys better get yourselves settled in at your hotel. Once you've done that, I'll meet you in The Albert" he said. "The Albert?" Phineas wondered out loud, causing Ferb to chuckle. "It's a pub, Phineas. My favourite in Liverpool. Plus, it's right next to Anfield" Ferb explained. Linda and Lawrence looked at each other, then at Ferb, "We'll meet you there, son". Ferb nodded. "Brad will take you to your hotel. I've gotta pop back to my house and get ready. I'm not going in there with training gear on" he said. Suddenly, a new voice was heard. "Fletcher!" They all spun round to see a middle-aged man with blond hair and glasses looking at them. "A word please, before you go in my office". It was the same German accent that Isabella had heard before. Ferb nodded. "Yes, boss. I'll be right there". he said. The blond haired man smiled and walked off. Ferb said his goodbyes and rushed off after the man. Brad noticed the expressions on the gang's faces. "That's the gaffer, Jurgen Klopp. He's German and a brilliant manager. Now, let's get you lot booked in at the hotel".

 ** **FERB****

Ferb caught up with his boss in his office. He knocked on the door, and waited for the signal to come in, which he got. Ferb entered the office and sat down on one of the chairs. "What is it, boss?" he asked. His boss looked at him, with a little bit of a smile starting to form on his face. "Please explain to me why you ran past the defence in training?" Jurgen asked. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders. "I saw an opening, and I went for it" replied Ferb. Jurgen stared at him, with a smug look on his face. "That's not the entire truth now, is it Ferb?" Ferb suddenly felt shocked, but remained calm. "I knew you saw that girl standing near the tunnel. I think you were trying to impress her, yes?" he asked. Ferb sighed, because that was the entire truth. As soon as he had laid eyes on Isabella, he wanted to impress her by showing off his skills. By the look on Isabella's face when he caught a glimpse of her, he knew he succeeded. The fact that the defence didn't see him coming also helped. Jurgen just chuckled. "Ferb, just because you see a pretty girl, doesn't mean you go and impress her immediately. Get to know her first" he said, making Ferb snap out of his thoughts. "Boss, she isn't just a pretty girl, she's one of my best friends which I haven't seen in two years". Ferb replied, earning a look of thoughtful thinking from his boss. Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Jurgen spoke. "Do you fancy her, Ferb?" he asked. Ferb was immediately shocked. Jurgen laughed. "I take that as a yes, then?". All Ferb could do was blush. What his boss said was true, he did have a crush on Isabella, but wasn't sure on her feelings for him. Ferb returned to his usual self, not saying a word. "Ferb, while your skills today were top class, it was a girl who got you to perform them. That's not good enough." Jurgen said. Ferb looked at his boss, who now had a serious look on his face. "Ferb, I want you to perform those skills on my command, not because you're trying to impress some girl. Those skills could win us our first league title in years." Ferb nodded at his boss, then looked at the floor. Jurgen noticed this and spoke. "It seems to me like this girl has dominated your thoughts, which is not good. Your thoughts need to be on the Arsenal game. Arsene Wenger will be looking to get a good start, and we need you 100% focused on the challenge, okay?" Ferb nodded at his boss' comment, but his head was still thinking about Isabella. "Ferb, take the day off tomorrow, spend it with your family and this girl. You haven't seen them for a long time" Jurgen said, which made Ferb snap out of his thoughts. "Are you sure, boss?" he asked nervously. Jurgen just nodded his head. "That's all, Fletcher. You may leave". Ferb got up and shaked his boss' hand. "Thanks, boss" he said, before running out of the office, with a huge grin on his face. Jurgen just chuckled to himself. "Young love, eh?"

 ** **ISABELLA****

The clock was reaching 7pm. She and the Flynn-Fletchers were waiting in the hotel lobby for their taxi. Soon, she would be seeing Ferb again in normal clothes for the first time in two years. She was wearing a nice pink shirt and some clean jeans. Ferb's parents made an effort, putting on their nicest casual clothes, while Phineas just wore a nicer version of what he wore usually. Isabella looked at Phineas again. He was on the phone. _Probably to Adyson, telling her when to phone and when not to,_ she thought to herself. She didn't like admitting it, but Phineas and Adyson got on like a house on fire; they were made for each other. _What does Phineas see in Adyson which he doesn't see in me? I flirted with him for 10 years, but he never got the hint, but when Adyson started flirting with him, he got the hint immediately!_ She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw a single name. Ferb. She answered the phone. "Hey Ferb. We're waiting for a taxi" she said. "A taxi, huh? Where's Brad?" Ferb asked. "Brad had to rush home, something about his girlfriend..." she replied. Ferb made a noise, signalling he knew what she was on about. "Where are you?" she asked, with a questioning tone in her voice. "I'm already at the pub" he replied. Just then, Isabella heard a taxi pull up. "Look's like our taxi's here, I'll see you soon, Ferb" she said, making her way to the taxi. "See you soon, Bella" was Ferb's reply before he hung up.

Ten minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside The Albert, and the gang got out. Phineas was still on the phone to Adyson, much to Linda's annoyance. "Phineas, please end the call. You're having a meal with family" she said, in a demanding tone. Phineas quickly ended his call to Adyson, not wanting to upset his mother. Lawrence paid the taxi driver, before it pulled away. The gang turned around and were instantly shocked. Overlooking the pub where they were about to see Ferb, was a giant oval shaped building, with the word "Anfield" on it's side. They stood in awe at the place where Ferb would be playing his first ever game as a first-team player. "It's huge" Phineas said, dumbfounded. "Yes, yes it is" came a voice from behind them. They quickly turned around to see Ferb looking at them, with a huge grin on his face. "Just wait until you see the inside of it" he said, before beckoning them inside the pub.

As the family were having a meal, they caught up on what had happened in the two years he'd been away from Danville. Ferb, like he used to when he was 10, just listened to his family tell him stories. After that, he told them what he had been up to, and it seemed like a family reunion, but Isabella felt left out. After she ate her meal, she asked if she could step outside for some fresh air. Once she was outside, she allowed herself to think about the past few hours. How handsome Ferb had looked in training, how handsome he looked now, how good he was at football, how she liked him. _Wait, what?_ , she caught her thoughts. Then the penny dropped. _I...I think I'm in love with Ferb! OMG, I'm in love with Ferb!_ Her thoughts suddenly turned to him. _I've been in love with Ferb for a long time, but I wanted Phineas so badly that I overlooked these feelings towards him. How could I have been so stupid? I'm as oblivious as Phineas!_ As she remembered how Ferb looked in training, her heart began to beat rapidly, her stomach starting having butterflies. "Are you okay, Bella?" a voice asked, quickly bringing her back to reality. She looked round and saw Ferb, which did nothing to slow down her heartbeat. "Yeah, just needed some air. It was too jam-packed in there" she replied. Ferb nodded and sat down beside her. "What did your boss want?" she asked. "Oh, he was just giving me the day off tomorrow to spend it with you guys" he replied, with a hint of happiness entering his voice, although Isabella didn't notice. She was just grinning from what he had just said. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow then?" she asked. "The plan is to spend as much time as possible with Mum, Dad and Phineas during the day" he replied. Hearing this, Isabella's face turned from happy to sad. "Oh" she mumbled. "Then I'll spend the evening with you" Ferb said, which brought a smile back to Isabella's face. "So, what am I gonna do when you're out with your family?" she asked. "Oh, I've already arranged that. You'll be going sightseeing with James and Jordan". Her smile grew wider, and when she looked up, she saw Ferb doing the same. Before she knew it, she was hugging Ferb. "Thanks, Ferb. You are the best friend a girl could ever have". After a minute or two, they stopped hugging and went back inside.

 ** **FERB****

After his family and Isabella got the taxi home, Ferb paid for their meals and went back to his apartment. As soon as he was in, he fell onto his bed, and laid there for a few minutes, while he struggled to keep his emotions in check. _Ferb, you know you like her, so why don't you ask her out tomorrow? She's the same age as you, unlike Vanessa. You may have a chance here._ Ferb thought to himself, but he knew his thoughts couldn't actually happen. _She's still got that crush on Phineas, plus they may even be dating by now. I'd be betraying Phineas if I confessed my feelings for her. What am I going to do? I'm screwed!_ His phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at the Caller ID and saw it was James. Sighing, he picked up. "Hey Milner, how's it going?" he asked. "Very well, thank you. The same can't be said of Jordan, though" was the reply. Suddenly, a vomiting sound came through the phone, making Ferb wince. "Is he alright?" Ferb asked. "Oh, he's fine, just had a bit too much to drink, that's all" said James in a cheery voice. _Typical James. He'd make anything sound cheery!_ Ferb thought. "Unfortunately, he won't be able to do tomorrow, but Joe can." James said. "Yeah, that's alright. See you soon, James". Ferb said, before hanging up. Ferb shook his head, chuckled and went to get ready for bed. Before he went to sleep, he put his phone on charge, and it came up with a message from Isabella. _Can't wait for tomorrow, Ferb. Sweet dreams. Bella x_ was the message. Ferb chuckled and fell asleep.

 **QUICK AN: As you may have guessed already, Jordan is Jordan Henderson, the captain of Liverpool. We won't be meeting him in the story, but I'd thought I'd include him in the story. Joe is Joe Allen, or as I call him, The Welsh Pirlo, and he will be crucial in Ferb and Isabella getting together. Just thought I'd say that.**

 **ISABELLA**

When she woke up, she immediately looked at her phone, but there was no message from Ferb. _Oh well, I'm guessing I'll be the centre of attention tonight, so I can wait till then,_ she thought. She looked at the clock, which read 8:20am. _OH S**T, I'm gonna be late for sightseeing!_ She quickly jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. _Thank God Ferb got me my own room,_ she thought. After he had dried off, she put her clothes on from the meal yesterday, left her room and rushed down to the lobby. The Flynn-Fletcher family were already there. "Oh, there you are, Isabella!" said Phineas, who then giggled. She knew this was a joke, as everyone used to say it to Perry, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. "Very funny, Phineas" she said. As she finished the sentence, two men wearing Liverpool training shirts and tracksuit bottoms walked into the lobby, and approached the gang. "We're looking for Isabella" one of them said, in a weird sounding accent. Isabella put her hand up. "Oh hi, my name's James and this is Joe. We're here on Ferb's orders for a sightseeing tour!" the other man said. Isabella nodded and followed them out the door, ready for today's adventure!

When they were in the car, Isabella remembered the conversation that she and Ferb had last night. He said it would be James and Jordan, not Joe. "What happened to Jordan?" she asked. James, who was in the passenger's seat, turned to look at her. "He couldn't make it. He threw up this morning. Don't worry, you'll see him at the game". he said, which made Isabella calm. Joe then spoke up. "It's finally nice to meet you, Isabella. I've heard loads of nice things about you from Ferb". Isabella suddenly became alert, wondering what Ferb had said about her. "What has he said?" she asked. "Oh, he's told us how nice you are, but at the same time strong, independent, a leader, a girl who isn't afraid to take matters into her own hands etc." Joe replied. "He's also told us about your crush on his brother" James added in, before Joe punched him in the shoulder. "OW" Isabella looked at James. "What did he tell you?" she asked. James looked at Joe, who nodded, then back at Isabella "Well, he said that you have a crush on his step-brother, and have done ever since you laid eyes on him. Apparently, your crush was so obvious, he said the whole of the Tri-State Area knew" James replied. Isabella sighed. "I DID have a crush on him, until 2 years ago" Isabella replied sadly. The look on James' face prompted Isabella to continue the story. "After Ferb left to sign for you guys, his brother got himself a girlfriend. They've been dating ever since. To be honest, I got over it pretty quickly." Isabella continued. What she couldn't see was that Joe was smiling to himself in the driver's seat. James' also started smiling, but this was picked up on by Isabella. "What are you smiling at, James?" she inquired, a sense of needing to know creeping into her voice. James suddenly turned around, not saying a word. A few minutes went by before Joe stopped the car and they all got out. "Why have we stopped here?" Isabella asked. "You heard of The Beatles?" James asked. Isabella nodded. She had heard Ferb talk about them once, and she'd researched them. "Well, this is Abbey Road, where The Beatles shot one of their most famous pictures" Joe added. Suddenly Isabella realised. The zebra crossing! Ferb had it as his computer screensaver for years, before he changed it to a Liverpool background. "OMG" she exclaimed. "Any more Beatles memorabilia in Liverpool?" she added. James and Joe looked at each other. "Museum?" James asked. Joe nodded. They got back in the car and headed for the next stop on their sightseeing tour.

 ** **FERB****

He pulled up outside of the hotel lobby in his 4x4, which was a gift from Martin Skrtel before he left the club. Ferb sighed at this thought. Martin was a good friend of his, and he was devastated when the club confirmed his departure. He was at the airport along with Jordan, James, Joe and Adam. It was a sad sight. Bringing himself back to reality, he headed inside the hotel. "You guys ready?" he asked. His family nodded and followed him to his car. Phineas was shocked when he saw it. "WOW! IS THIS YOUR CAR?" he asked, bounding with excitement. Ferb nodded. "It was a gift from a teammate before he left for Turkey" he added. The family climbed into the car and set off towards the local park. It was at this point when Phineas' phone rang. "Who is it, bro?" Ferb asked. "My girlfriend, Adyson" he relied. This almost made Ferb lose control of the car, due to the shock. "What?" he asked. Linda and Lawrence were asleep in the back, so were oblivious to the conversation. "I haven't told you yet, have I?" Phineas asked, a little bit shocked. "No, no you haven't. Start from the beginning" Ferb demanded. "Well, it began a month after you came over here. Adyson and I have had feelings for each other for a while, so we made it official." Ferb nodded, but was instantly thinking _YOU DID WHAT! WHAT ABOUT ISABELLA? SHE'S HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE SHE FIRST LAID EYES ON YOU, AND YOU REJECTED HER, BUT HAD FEELINGS FOR ANOTHER GIRL!_ All Ferb wanted to do then was turn back the clocks and to be there for Isabella, like he had been for years. But then he felt guilt. He chose a professional contract with his favourite team over the girl he loved. What did that say about him? When he cleared his head, he looked at Phineas, who was talking to Adyson. Ferb decided not to push him, but to leave him be. But it confirmed one thing. He was an idiot for leaving Isabella behind.

 ** **ISABELLA****

Whilst they were in the car, Isabella fell asleep. James immediately looked at Joe. "Do you think we should tell her?" he asked. Joe, still focusing on the road, just grinned. "I want to tell her, but Ferb will kill us if we do. I would like to play against Arsenal on Sunday" he replied. James winced; he knew what would happen if they got on the wrong side of Ferb. But still, they felt they had a duty to tell Isabella. They decided to tell Ferb about the information they've acquired. James rang him, and he answered on the second dial-tone. "I already know about Phineas's girfriend" was the reply from Ferb. James looked shocked. "How did you..." he asked. Ferb cut him off. "Phineas told me" was the reply. Then Joe spoke. "Should we tell her?" he asked. "I...I don't know yet" was the reply from the other end of the phone. Suddenly, Isabella started to wake. James quickly ended the call before Isabella could realise what was happening. "Ah, good, you're awake. We're here" James said. Isabella yawned, got out of the car and followed them into the museum. As they were having a look around, James excused himself as he needed the toilet. When he was out of sight, Joe turned to Isabella. "Isabella, I need to tell you something" he said. Isabella looked at him and nodded. They went to one of the seats and sat down. "What is it, Joe?" she asked. Joe sighed before looking at her. "Isa, Ferb knows about Phineas and Adyson. Phineas told him this morning" he said, which made her look worried. This wasn't good news. She imagined Ferb having a rant at Phineas on her behalf. "How...how did he take the news?" she asked hesitantly. "He was fine with it, actually. But there's something you need to know..." Joe said. Isabella immediately feared the worst. "He has a crush on you" Joe said. Isabella blinked in shock. _Ferb has a crush on me? Me, the girl who had a crush the size of America on his step-brother?_ she thought. "He wanted to tell you himself, but I'd thought I'd prepare you" Joe said, breaking Isabella out of her trance. "Yeah, thanks Joe" she said. "Please don't tell anyone, though. Ferb'll kill me if he knew" Joe quickly added, making Isabella laugh. It was at this point that James rejoined them. "You took your time, James" Joe said. "Sorry, was stopped by fans" James replied, before looking at the time. "Look at the time, better get you back to the hotel. Ferb will be waiting". Isabella suddenly felt the butterflies return to her stomach, and her heart started racing. Still, she accompanied the two men back to the car.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, TGWWS here. I have concluded that since it is 11:15pm over here in the UK, I will stop this here, and add the Ferbella meeting and Ferb's big day in another chapter. Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? R &R please. I don't bite. See ya peeps.**


	2. The Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, sorry about the messed up layout. I got a review from a guest saying that the original version of the story was a bit rushed at the end of the last chapter, and I will admit that it was. I'll put that down to tiredness because I started the story at 2pm, and didn't get finished to 11:15pm. Shows how I lose track of time when writing. Anyway, here is the new Ferbella meeting.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas & Ferb, cause if I did, Ferbella would be a thing. Also, I do not own Liverpool FC or any of it's affiliates. (I have to put this here for legal reasons)**

 **HERE WE GO!...**

 **THE MEETING**

 **FERB**

Ferb was walking up and down his apartment like he was possessed. Not only was he taking Isabella, the love of his life, out tonight for a fancy meal, but due to unforeseen circumstances, tonight was the night before his debut at Anfield against Arsenal. No wonder he was nervous. Whilst on the way back to his apartment to get ready, Ferb had gotten a call from Joe, saying that Isabella had thrown up in her hotel room, and that they would have to reschedule for tonight. _Is she nervous about seeing me by myself,_ he thought. _Does she think that the footballing fame has gone to my head? Does she share the same feelings about me as I do her?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He snapped out of these thoughts and went to answer the door. Stood behind the door was Isabella.

 **ISABELLA**

Isabella was nervous, and also upset. She needed to get away from her hotel after what just happened. Plus, she needed to know if Joe was telling the truth, and Ferb did love her as much as she loved him. When Ferb opened the door, it started making her heart beat faster, and those butterflies return to her stomach. She didn't care though. All she wanted at that moment was Ferb's company, and also his love. Ferb beckoned her inside, and she walked through the door. After she and Ferb had sat down on the couch, she looked into his deep blue eyes, and that was all it took for her to start crying.

 **FERB**

"Bella, what are you crying about?" asked Ferb in his usual calm manner. Isabella had started crying the minute she had looked into his eyes, which made him think that she loved the old him before he turned professional. _She may never love me again,_ he thought to himself. He'd just ruined his date, if you could call it that. "Phineas told me that he was planning on proposing to Adyson the minute he gets back to Danville" she sobbed, and this made Ferb relax a lot, although he made sure Isabella couldn't pick up on it. "How do you know this, Bella?" Ferb asked as smoothly and as calmly as possible. "He came to my room and asked me how he should propose!" was Isabella's reply, which was followed by more tears. Ferb acted on his instincts and immediately pulled Isabella into a comforting hug, which was returned by Isabella.

 **ISABELLA**

 _How I've missed Ferb's hugs_ , she thought to herself, as she embraced his warm arms. She was upset about Phineas asking her how he should propose to Adyson, but she had overdone it just so she could spend more time with Ferb. However, those thoughts were lost when Ferb hugged her. The only thought now running through her head was _Is Joe right? Does Ferb love me as much as I love him?_ She then broke off the hug and, gathering all the courage she could muster, she asked him that important question. "Ferb, I have something to ask you"...

 **FERB**

As soon as the question left Isabella's mouth, Ferb straightened up and looked into Isabella's eyes. He knew when she asked him something, it was either important or was about why Phineas was too oblivious to her flirting. He nodded at her, giving his permission for her question. "Ferb, do you love me?" was Isabella's question. As soon as those words left her mouth, Ferb was shocked. Like, frozen solid. He slowly started nodding his head at her, saying _Yes!._

 **ISABELLA**

As soon as Ferb nodded his head, her heart beated faster than it did before, but at least the butterflies in her stomach were gone, and she had a huge grin on her face. She leaped up, grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss, which Ferb returned. They were kissing for at least five minutes before they came up for air, so Isabella replied "I love you too, Ferb". Before they went in for another kiss, Ferb looked at her, as if saying _No more crying over Phineas anymore, okay?_ The look she gave him back said _Who's Phineas?_ They kissed again.

 **AN: This is gonna be a separate chapter. Ferb's big moment is coming up in the next chapter, which will be up soon. Anyway, R &R peeps. See ya**

 **TGWWS**


	3. Ferb's Big Day

**AN: Hey peeps, here is the final chapter. It's Ferb's big day, so let's hope it goes well. Oh, a Liverpool legend will make a special appearance in this chapter. Anyway, R &R plz peeps.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PHINEAS & FERB OR LIVERPOOL FC!**

 **THE BIG DAY**

 **9:30AM**

 **4 HOURS, 30 MINUTES UNTIL KICK-OFF**

 **ISABELLA**

It was finally here. Ferb's big day. The day he made his Liverpool first-team debut against Arsenal at Anfield. The boy she loved now had a chance to make this city love him as well. After her and Ferb's kissing session last night, she had gone back to her hotel room and slept like a log. She was woken up by her phone ringing. It was Linda. "Isabella, where are you? We're leaving in half an hour!". Isabella looked at her clock. It read 9:30am. _CRAP! I was supposed to meet them down there now!_ "I've just come out of the shower, Linda. I'll get ready and come straight down" she replied, even though she was lying. "Okay, Isabella. Just be here before 10am. We're getting a guided tour of Anfield from Brad" said Linda, before she hung up. Isabella ran into the shower.

 **10:30AM**

 **3 HOURS, 30 MINUTES UNTIL KICK-OFF**

The guided tour of Anfield was perfect to Isabella. She had gotten to see where the player's got changed, and the Liverpool shirts were already hanging up in the home dressing room. However, she was only looking for one shirt, and she found it. It had FLETCHER on it, accompanied by the number 19. _His age,_ Isabella thought. As soon as she saw that shirt, her heart started beating fast, and she began to blush. She also looked for James and Joe's shirt. She found them. MILNER with the number 7, and ALLEN with the number 24. _The Three Amigos,_ Isabella called them. They got on like a house on fire. She had also gotten to walk out onto the pitch, as well as see their seats, which were situated in the front row of the Kop.

 **12PM**

 **2 HOURS UNTIL KICK-OFF**

 **FERB**

Ferb arrived at the stadium on time, before the rest of the squad, and headed to the dressing room. Once he found his shirt, he also found a note addressed to him. _I'm guessing this is from Bella,_ he thought. He opened the letter and read what was inside. _Good luck today, my love. Show 'em who's the boss of the Premier League. I believe in you. Love, Bella xxx._ Ferb chuckled to himself. _Better hide this before the squad gets here,_ he thought, as he went to put it in his bag. "Who's the note from, Fletcher?" he heard someone say. He turned around and saw Simon Mingolet standing at the door. _Great,_ thought Ferb as he moaned.

 **AN: Hey peeps, just so you know. Our legend is coming up pretty soon, in the dressing room. Plus, as off kick off, the story will be told by me in commentator mode for Sky Sports.**

 **12:30PM**

 **90 MINUTES TILL KICK-OFF**

 **FERB**

Ferb, like the rest of the squad, was out on the pitch, warming up. The fans had just started arriving at the stadium, but he knew Isabella was already watching him. Suddenly, the Arsenal team showed up. He had met some of them during the U15 FA Cup, which he won as captain. Alex immediately spotted him and went over. "Hey, Ferb. You playing today?" he asked, to which he got a nod off Ferb. "Won't know when until 1pm". Alex nodded. Premier League and FA rules stated that the team sheet couldn't be named until 1 hour before kick-off, so that both teams had a equal chance of winning the game.

 **ISABELLA**

Isabella had seen Ferb warming up and waved to him. To her surprise, he was talking to one of the Arsenal players. He saw her though and waved back, before continuing his conversation with the Arsenal player. _Strange,_ thought Isabella. _Very strange indeed..._

 **1PM (TEAM IS NAMED)**

 **1 HOUR BEFORE KICK-OFF**

 **LIVERPOOL STARTING LINEUP**

 **MINGOLET**

 **LOVREN**

 **SAKHO**

 **CLYNE**

 **MILNER**

 **HENDERSON (CAPTAIN)**

 **LALLANA**

 **ALLEN**

 **MANE**

 **STURRIDGE**

 **INGS**

 **SUBSTITUTES:**

 **KARIUS, TOURE, FLETCHER, COUTINHO, MARKOVIC, LUCAS**

"Lawrence, what does substitutes mean?" Isabella asked Lawrence, because Lawrence was the go-to man for anything concerning football/soccer. "They're backup players, in case one of the first eleven players gets tired or injured" Lawrence replied. "Oh..." Isabella muttered. _Ferb won't start the game,_ she thought. _He'll be brought on in the last few minutes._ Oh, how Isabella wanted to run and give Ferb a hug at that moment and tell him that everything will be alright. However, she snapped out of her thoughts when Anfield erupted at the line-up announcement over the tannoy.

 **1:40PM**

 **20 MINUTES UNTIL KICK-OFF**

 **FERB**

Ferb was in the dressing room, along with the others. He knew he was going to start on the bench, Klopp has put his best players out there. The team were ready to head out into the tunnel before someone came into the room. But it wasn't Klopp. It was **STEVEN GERRARD!**

"Right, lads. Today is the day when we launch another campaign for the elusive Premier League trophy that has escaped our grasp for the last 25 years. Klopp has faith in you all, and that's why you're in this locker room. That shirt you're wearing, that is the shirt that legends like me, Kenny Daglish, Jamie Carragher and those have worn to bring this club success. That red shirt is the colour of our blood, Liverpool Red. The fans believe in you, your families believe in you, **I** believe in you! Now, let's go out there and show our fans that this is our year" was Steven's pre-match speech. This spurred the team on, and as they left the room, Ferb knew what he had to do!

 **2PM**

 **KICK-OFF**

 **(COMMENTARY)**

 **Hello, and welcome to the first Anfield game of the 2016/17 Premier League season, where these two English heavyweights will try and knock Leicester City off of the top spot. We're all set here, as "You'll Never Walk Alone", Liverpool's favourite song, rings around the stadium. The ref has blown his whistle, and the game is underway.**

 **30 MINUTES**

 **OH, THAT'S IS VERY DANGEROUS. Ings has given away a free kick on the edge of the Liverpool box. And he's been shown the yellow card for that challenge. He should've stayed on his feet. Oliver Giroud has stepped up to the ball. Mingolet needs to be on his toes, if Giroud's form at the European Championships was anything to go by. The ref has blown his whistle. Giroud strikes... AND IT'S ON. WHAT A GOAL. 1-0 TO ARSENAL. RIGHT IN THE TOP CORNER OF THE GOAL. MINGOLET JUST COULDN'T REACH IT IN TIME!**

On the bench, Ferb just groaned!

 **45 MINUTES**

 **And the 4** **th** **officials board is up, and it's showing one minute of added time. Liverpool are trying to equalise before the half-time whistle. Mane is heading up the right wing, Daniel Sturridge is waiting in the middle, and Arsenal's defence are running back. Mane lobs it in... STURRIDGE HAS EQUALISED FOR LIVERPOOL. JUST LIKE GIROUD'S GOAL EARLIER, DANIEL STURRIDGE HEADED THE BALL INTO THE TOP CORNER, JUST OUT FROM THE GOALKEEPER'S REACH. 1-1 HERE WITH HALF-TIME FAST APPROACHING!**

Isabella jumped out of her seat when she saw the ball go in the back of the net, much to Phineas' surprise. On the bench, Ferb screamed in delight, as they ran around their technical box! 

**HALF-TIME**

 **1-1 SCORE**

 **AN: THERE WILL BE NO HALF-TIME TEAM TALK AS I HAVE ALREADY SPENT FOUR HOURS ON THIS CHAPTER TODAY. I'M GONNA GET IT FINISHED BUT IF YOU WANNA THE TEAM TALK, PM ME OR R &R, AND I'LL ADD IT IN AT A LATER DATE. ANYWAY, PEEPS. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **50 MINUTES**

 **Corner to Arsenal. Ramsey sends it into the box and IT'S OZIL. OH MY WORD. 2-1 ARSENAL.**

 **75 MINUTES**

 **Liverpool look like they're gonna use a substitute to get the ball out of their own half. I wonder who it's going to be.**

"FERB FLETCHER" he heard his boss say. "You're going on. Get ready". This was it, Ferb's big moment. He got ready and raced up to the touchline, where Jurgen was giving him his instructions on the touchline. In the crowd, Isabella could also see Ferb getting ready. She was so excited that she screamed, scaring the hell out of Phineas. Before he could say anything, Isabella pointed to Ferb, which made Phineas start screaming as well.

 **Well, this is a surprise. It seems like 19 year old Ferb Fletcher will be coming on soon. He's impressed us in the youth teams and won titles, but can he perform on the big stage? Let's hope so, because if he doesn't, then the green hair is gonna give him away.**

"Final substitution for Liverpool" came the announcement over the tannoy. "Going off now is no. 24, Danny Ings, and he is being replaced by no. 19, Ferb Fletcher".

 **85 MINUTES**

 **It seems like Fletcher was made for this team. Here he is coming down the wing, he passes it into the box, Mane reaches it. GOOOAALLL! 2-2! THIS GAME HAS REALLY COME ALIVE NOW.**

 **90+3 MINUTES**

 **Liverpool are pressing now. We are into the last minute of stoppage time. Fletcher is pressing into the box, can he create...CONTACT! THERE IS CONTACT IN THE BOX! FLETCHER GOES DOWN IN THE BOX. THE REFEREE HAS GIVEN A PENALTY TO LIVERPOOL. AND IT'S CHAMBERLAIN WHO HAS RECIEVED A RED CARD. AND IT'S FERB FLETCHER WHO'S GONNA TAKE IT!**

The whole of Anfield stood still as Ferb stood up and placed the ball on the penalty spot. Isabella was also holding her breath, wishing to God that Ferb would score. She was right behind the goal. She looked at Ferb and he looked back. Her eyes said _No matter what happens now, Ferb, I'll always love you._ Guessing he understood, he just smiled at her, then looked at the goal...

 **Fletcher seems to be composed, just like Steven Gerrard. I hope he has the scoring ability though. The ref's whistle has blown. Fletcher steps up to the ball... AND FIRES IT INTO THE BACK OF THE NET. STRAIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE, AND IT'S FERB FLETCHER, THE 19 YEAR OLD WONDER, WHO HAS GIVEN LIVERPOOL THE FIRST THREE POINTS OF THE NEW SEASON! WHAT A WAY TO START YOUR CAREER!**

As soon as the ball hit the back of the net, Ferb starting running towards The Kop, looking for only one person; Isabella. _His Isabella._ Isabella was looking at him, and as soon as he was in reach, she jumped into his embrace and gave him a huge hug, which he returned. When they broke the hug, they were surrounded by the entire team, who were chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS". Ferb looked at Isabella, and she looked back at him. "I love you, Isabella". "I love you too, Ferb" And they kissed.

 **9 MONTHS LATER**

 **It has all boiled down to this. Ferb Fletcher was made captain 5 months ago, and he was the one who has led Liverpool to this historic moment. Because, after 26 years of waiting... LIVERPOOL ARE CHAMPIONS OF ENGLAND ONCE AGAIN!**

Isabella was on the pitch for the trophy celebration. Her boyfriend has led Liverpool to their first Premier League trophy, their first English League trophy for 26 years. _Boyfriend, huh?_ The words felt strange coming out of her mouth. She had stayed with Ferb in England whilst his family went back to Danville. But she couldn't think of anywhere in the world she'd rather be. Because she finally got Ferb.

She had finally gotten the love of her life.

 **AN: So, what did you guys think? I have spent 16 hours on this story overall, including the hours that I researched everything. Hopefully I got it right. I may do more Ferbella stories soon. But for now, R &R please. See ya later, peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
